11 years and I still love you
by Nathan's Your Killer
Summary: It's been 11 years since Kira and Lacus have been apart. They are now 16 and Kira came from PLANT to orb on a scholarship with Cagalli. Kira is popular worldwide because of being a prodigy and the owner of Yamato CEO. But Flay and her father is getting in the way of Lacus and Kira's business. KiraXLacus and AthrunXCagalli
1. How Could I Forget

Chapter 1: How could I forget

* * *

_**11 years ago**_

_"Lacus where are we going?"_

_"I want to show you something Kira!" The 5 year old girl dragged Kira in the direction of a big tree house. They stopped._

_"What are we doing here Lacus?" The confused boy questioned._

_"This will be our special spot here so when you come back you can always visit me here."_

_"Okay it's our secret spot!"_

_"When we grow older I want us to get married here okay?"_

_"That sounds like a perfect plan!"_

_"Promise to remember this place okay?"_

_"I promise Lacus!" Lacus and Kira laughed and Lacus gave Kira a peck on the cheek. Then Athrun and Cagalli called the two to come up to the treehouse._

* * *

_**Present Day**_

A young boy stood brave as it was his first day transfering to a new school ever since he left PLANT. As he walked through the hallway, he could see lots of people staring at him mainly girls which thought he was handsome. He then found his class and met his homeroom teacher Mr Flaga.

"Oh you must be Kira! We are honored to have you in our school! This is a 5 star school where you'll experience heaven!" The young brunette nodded. Mr Flaga walked into the room with Kira.

"Okay class we have a scholarship student and the owner of the new Company 'Yamato CEO' from PLANT here today so treat him well"

"Hi my name is Kira Yamato and I'm looking forward to working with you all." Kira gave a handsome smile which made nearly all the girls in the class blush.

A blue headed boy stood up in astonishment.

"No way! Kira is that you?"

"Athrun? Seriously? You go to school here?"

Mr Flaga interupted them.

"Okay Kira. Looks like you'll settle into school fast since you already have a friend. I want you to take a seat over there." Mr Flaga pointed in a direction near the back which was next to Athrun and a pink headed girl which didn't want to make contact with Kira. Kira walked over to his seat.

"Hey Kira looks like your seating next to me!"

"Yeah I can't believe your here though Athrun!"

"I'll tell you later at lunch"

The first period started and Kira couldn't help but talk to the person next to him because she reminded him of his childhood friend. But all she did was ignore him.

The first period ended and Kira and Athrun walked out of the room together.

"What class do you have now?" Kira took out his schedule from his bag.

"I have maths next what about you?"

"Me too! Wait let me see your schedule" Kira gave Athrun the schedule even though he was too lazy to take it out.

"I new it! You have the same schedule as me!"

"Seriously that's cool"

As people walked by they all greeted Kira which amazed Athrun because it was only Kira's first day and he became popular.

"Wow Kira you became popular so fast!"

"Really well I got used to it so I forgot what popular was."

As the two walked to class Kira asked a question.

"Athrun who is the girl sitting next to me? I mean she didn't even say hi!"

"Oh that's strange? Shes always so social."

"Who is sh-"

Someone bumped into Kira.

"Ouch!" Kira dropped on the floor and so did the person who bumped into him.

"Yo Kira are you okay?"

"Yeah" He got up and got gave his hand out to help the girl when he froze.

"Oh it's you L-" Athrun got interupted

"Lac...us?" Kira was too shocked to react.

"You know Lacus?"

Kira ignored Athrun and grabbed Lacus by the hand and pulled her up.

"Uh long time no see?" Lacus trying to make conversation.

"Yeah but why didn't you talk to me in class?"

"I was surprised?"

Kira knew she was lying about that and was going to tell her to spill it out when Athrun said.

"Kira come on lets go it's time for maths!"

"Wait I have maths too!" Lacus running after them.

They finally got to class and the 3 sat next to each other again. Kira was still concerned about the 'talk' before 2nd period but soon he forgot about it which was a relief for Lacus. After the 2nd, 3rd and 4th period there was lunch.

"Hey Kira! Athrun!" a shouting Shinn saying.

"Hey Shinn, Dearka and Yzak!" Kira waving back with Athrun.

They all got they're lunch and sat down at a table. Lacus and her friends walked up to they're table.

"Mind if we join?" Lacus asked.

"Okay"

Everyone sat down. They talked, laughed and fooled around.

"So Kira is it true that you're a scholarship student?" Shinn being amazed.

"Yeah me and Cagalli."

"Oh yeah I forgot that you two are siblings."

"Hey Ath-" Kira noticed that Athrun was staring at his sister.

"Kira I heard that your childhood friends with Lacus and Athrun" Miriallia facting

"Yeah I actually met them here in Orb"

"You have a lot of history with Lacus. Were you guys like dating?"

The two blushed as they look at each other then Kira turned to Shinn to answer.

"Why would you ask that I mean we're just friends"

"Oh then why are you still blushing or is it that you have a crush on Lacus"

_"Kira has a crush on me?" _Lacus was still blushing as she thought.

Kira was really pissed off by what Cagalli said.

"You know Cagalli if you weren't me sister I would of punched you in the face!"

"Oh well I bet you wouldn't have the guts to anyway!"

"Guys lets settle down for a bit okay" Dearka trying to act cool infront of Miriallia.

"Tsk"

"So Kira have you talked to 'you know who' yet?" Cagalli wondering.

Kira dropped his fork.

"Oh shit I forgot! Holy crap Cagalli what will I do? What if she finds out? What if she wants me to move back to PLANT? What if she wants to murder me?" Kira started panicking and Cagalli did what she always did to calm Kira down. She threw water at his face.

"Calmed down yet?"

"Yeah thanks I needed to cool down" Kira sarcastically saying.

"Wait Kira who is this 'girl' your talking about?" Athrun curiously saying that made Lacus want to hear too.

"I would rather not say anything cause all she does is give me pain!"

"Yeah Lacus and Athrun you wouldn't want to meet her. Shes obsessed."

"With who?" Lacus impaiently saying.

A tall red headed girl walked to Kira's direction which gave Kira a strange feeling.

"Cagalli I think shes behind me." Kira whispering.

The girl was now by Kira's side.

"Flay Allster! How in hell did you get to come here?"

"As a matter of fact Cagalli I said to my papa that Kira was going here so he let me go too. But Kira how dare you keep this secret away from me and I had to go through all the black mailing just to find out." Flay tried to hug Kira.

Luckily Kira dodged it.

"Uh Flay the thing is..."

"What thing is my sweetheart?"

_"Sweatheart? Did this Flay girl just called Kira her 'Sweatheart'?" _Lacus thinking.

"Flay I was suppose to tell you this before I left was that We are breaking up.!"

Athrun, Lacus, Shinn, Yzak, Dearka, Miriallia, Lunamaria and Stella were surprised.

"What? Break up? But we're suppose to get married though!"

"I kinda got forced into that by your dad and to be honest...I don't date bitches."

"oooo Flay you got burned!"

"Oh shut up Cagalli! I bet you told him to break up with me! Your blackmailing him aren't you!"

"Flay please leave us alone."

"But-"

"Please leave us!"

"Bu-"

"Leave Us Alone!"

Flay ran away in the direction of Sai.

"Kira you were too soft on her! You should of kicked her out!" Cagalli pissed off at what Flay said.

"I don't really care as long as shes gone and plus she was cheating on me anyway. That's why Sai was there."

"Oh yeah I never noticed him."

Their friends were all staring at the two siblings.

"Uh guys-"

"Tell us all about it!"

Everyone agreed with what Dearka said.

"Great how about coming to our house now then?" Cagalli offering as she never had friends over before because the house was always too messy with their parents around.

* * *

**Cagalli and Kira's House**

"Wow!" Was the only words their friends could say.

"We know it's too little but we managed it."

"Um Kira what house did you live in before." Athrun was too shocked.

"Well um a mansion most likely but sometimes we go to our villa for the holidays."

Everyone sat down on a really extravagant sofa.

"So Kira tell us about you and that Flay girl." Yzak getting really interested in the situation.

"Yuck just hearing her name makes me sick!" Cagalli trying to tell everyone that she is 'sick'

"Just let me talk Cagalli!" Cagalli went silent. "So 4 years ago, was when I met Flay, when I talked to her she said "Oh my god love at first sight!" Which freaked me out. I convinced her that I didn't like her but a year after she came back for me and she was so different like she became more persuasive and fake!

That time she became MADLY in love with me. Then I gained the name 'prodigy' which was the reason why I got a scholarship 2 years ago. Flay's father realised my talent and the love Flay shared for me so without my permission and forcing me, he got me and Flay engaged.

She was too attatched to me and Cagalli and some of my other friends helped me persuade Flay's father every month to wait for the wedding. Luckily I got a scholarship last year to attend this school but I had to wait for Cagalli and which got accepted this year and we ran away from our parents because...we hated them. Don't ask the reason why though. And uhh theres the story."

"Wow Kira that was some 4 year history!" Athrun saying.

"Wait did you kiss Flay though?"

"Oh god no if I did...I would of died!"

"But Kira you had your first kiss right? I mean any girl would want to date you Kira cause I didn't want to admit it but your kinda hot!" Stella saying "I'm not flirting though"

"Yeah Your right I mean have you send Kira's mails? Theres about 100 or even thousands of loveletters for him."

"Oh yeah Cagalli come and burn those letters with me please like tomorrow."

Cagalli started moaning. "Fine"

The group started laughing and talked for hours until...

"Oh guys we have to go home sorry." Shinn, Miriallia, Stella, Dearka, Lunamaria and Yzak left the house with the limo that Kira and Cagalli let them drive home in with a personal driver.

"Hey Athrun and Lacus, hpw about sleeping here for the day huh? Like old times?" Kira reminding Athrun and Lacus how much fun they had with him and Cagalli.

"Sure!" They both said.

"Then I'll tell the butler to call your parents" Cagalli excitedly shouted.

"I'll go with you Cagalli since my dad needs more to persuade him." Athrun followed after Cagalli to the kitchen.

Lacus and Kira were the only ones in the room. When they looked at each other they blushed quite a bit.

"It's been a long time since we actually talked or even met" Lacus trying to say calmly.

"Yeah it's been 11 years."

"Hey Kira do still remember-"

"The Treehouse" Kira replied and smiled back to Lacus.

Suddenly they both remembered the time when they were 5 years old and said they would get married. Their cheeks were rose red with blush until Cagalli and Athrun came in.

"Hey guys looks like we have the approval!" Athrun and Kira high fiving each other.

"You guys wait here while I get some drinks and popcorn!" Cagalli rushed to the kitchen while Kira walked to the massive flat screen tv.

"So guys what movie do you want to watch? I hope your picking a scary one." Kira grinning at Athrun.

"Well of course we are, aren't we Lacus?" Athrun caught onto Kira's plan and smirked.

"Fine! Let's watch 'that one'!" Lacus picking a scary movie.

Kira and Athrun froze for a bit..."Lacus?" Kira asking.

"Yea?" "Are you sure you want to watch the most scary movie in the world?" Athrun walking slowly backwards to the chair.

"Let's just watch it!" Lacus getting annoyed.

"We're gonna watch it in 3D then since it's better in 3D!" Kira takes out 4 3D glasses.

Kira turned the tv on "Cagalli! Hurry up and get in here!" Cagalli rushed in with 4 big bottles of coke and some cups and a big bowl of popcorn. Kira was sitting on the outside on the left while Athrun was on the right and next to Kira was Lacus then Cagalli who was sitting next to Athrun. Kira turned the lights off and started the movie.

"Lacus don't be scared okay?" Kira was teasing which made Lacus angry but she got him back by jokingly seducing him. She hugging him tight and his arm could feel her boobs. He started to blush then quickly turned his whole face red which Lacus was the only one noticing then she looked at Cagalli and Athrun who were leaning on each other. _"When did Cagalli and Athrun get all close?" _Lacus turned back to see Kira still blushing. _"Kira looks so cute when his like that! Maybe it's just cause I'm being too seductive or is it that he actually likes it...likes me"_ Lacus leaned on Kira's shoulder as it was really comfortable. _"Damn you Lacus! Why are you so attractive now? Do you still have feelings for me?"_ Kira looked at Lacus but when she turned to look at him, he quickly looked back at the tv.

That night when the movie was finished, Lacus and Cagalli feel asleep since they were too scared to watch. So the boys had to carry them bride style to their rooms.

"Athrun can you carry Cagalli cause she doen't seem to trust me with carrying her and I'll take Lacus." "Got it boss" "You know where Cagalli's room is right?" "Yeah and isn't Lacus' room next to Cagalli's?" "Oh yeah I forgot!" They went up the stairs to the girls' floor.

"Kira why did Cagalli take this floor all to herself?" "Because my friend we had too many rooms on 2 floors so she said that she'll take 1 floor as a girls floor and I'll take the other for the boys floor." "Seems fair though." "Yes it does."

The two went into the room the rooms.

* * *

**Cagalli's Room**

Athrun gently put down Cagalli down on her bed and said good night. Cagalli noticed that Athrun put her down and pretended to sleep. "Well then, now that your in your bed I should leave with a good night." Athrun leaned down for a kiss on the forehead but Cagalli purposely moved for a kiss on the lips. The two's lips were connected and Athrun started to blush as his lips parted Cagalli. Cagalli tried to hold in her blush and successfully did with Athrun as shocked as ever running out. _"I can't believe what I just done! I kissed Athrun! Why did I do that for?"_

* * *

**Lacus' Room**

Kira put down Lacus down gently and softly on her bed. She then woke up to the gaze of Kira's smiling face. She had a peck of blush to her face. "K-k-kira? What are you doing?"

"Well I carried you up to your room and is now saying good night." Kira stood up and started to walk away when he felt the grasp of Lacus' hands. He turned back and walked back to her.

"What's wrong Lacus?" "Don't leave me yet. I'm scared." Kira hugged Lacus showing that his not leaving yet. Lacus hugged Kira tight feeling his soft and muscular body. Kira broke the hug then looked at Lacus' face which was sad.

"Lacus you know what a prince would do to save a princess from fear?" Lacus looked up at Kira. "What?" "This..." Kira cupped his hands on Lacus' cheeks and kissed her. Lacus froze for 2 second then closed her eyes and kissed Kira back. They parted lips and Kira layed Lacus' head down so that she could sleep. "Good night Lacus" Kira walked out of the room and turned the lights out. _"Kira just kissing me? I thought he wouldn't like me? Why did I kiss him back? Do I seriously still have feelings for him? Wait the words about princes and princesses were always excuses for Kira to kiss me when we were younger..."_

Kira and Athrun bumped into each other as they walked out of the girls room. "Kira. Um I think I just kissed your sister."

"Seriously? Good for you! I mean your perfect for each other! But um remember how you told me over the phone that you're forced to marry Lacus..." "Yeah and?" "Are you still gonna marry her after kissing me sister who I know you have the hots for." "Kira what's your point?" "I kinda kissed your fiance which was my childhood girlfriend and who I still love right now." "Dude I support you man I mean me and Lacus don't even want to marry each other."

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter.**

**Alot more romance is gonna happen.**

**Alot more risks are gonna happen too.**


	2. Real or Fake?

Chapter 2: Real or Fake?

* * *

**Yamato Household**

It was morning and Kira woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.

*YAWNS*

"Time to wake up, get changed and make breakfast!"

At the same time Athrun woke up when he heard Kira's alarm, Kira's alarm was really loud and any room next to or infront of him could hear which really pissed him off.

Kira walked to the bathroom with Athrun behind him.

"Good morning Athrun!"

"You too"

They finished brushing their teeth. Still remembering what happened the previous night thinking if it was a dream or not.

"So Athrun do you want to help make breakfast for Cagalli and Lacus?"

"Sure but how do you know what they want?"

"Trust me. I've known them for a long time!"

"Okay then boss."

Lacus and Cagalli woke up to the smell of delicious food. They both met each other on the way to the bathroom.

"Can you smell that Cagalli?"

"Yeah it must be Kira, he usually makes breakfast for me."

"That's nice!"

After the two finished brushing their teeth they found themself drooling when they saw Kira and Athrun setting out the breakfast on the table.

"Kira I've never seen you make this before but it reminds me of something."

"Yeah you two and should know what this is"

"Really?" Lacus never thought she came across it.

"This was the first time I ever made a delicious breakfast for the 3 of us when we were 5."

"Oh yeah it was when we were the only ones in the house and you saved the day by making breakfast out of the food in the fridge." Cagalli remembered the time.

"I remember now!" Lacus finally being able to realise.

"Kira made this for me as a sign of friendship when I first met him!"

"Well lets eat then!" Kira pulled out Cagalli's and Lacus' chairs.

* * *

**School**

It was time for school and the 4 rushed off. They went to school just normally. But inside Cagalli and Lacus' head they wondered if the boys remembered what happened last night. Someone from behind touched Kira's back.

"Hey Kira and all!" A boy who was a bit taller than Kira.

"Tolle when did you get back?" A very surprised Kira.

"Yesterday night."

"Why'd you come back so early?"

"I wanted to come back to orb again and also see Mirallia."

"Obviously!" Then Lacus interupted.

"Kira who is he?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce! This is Tolle. His one of my workers and friend. His also dating Mirallia."

"Hi my name is Tolle!"

Lacus and Athrun was shocked when they heard that he was Mirallia's boyfriend.

"Anyway lets get to school I mean we're gonna be late!" Cagalli stopped the weird moment. Kira looked at Cagalli in thanks. She nodded back then they walked to school. As Kira got to the entrance of the school, he saw a crowd of girls heading his direction.

"Um guys is anyone behind me?"

The other 4 looked back and saw no one insight.

"Nope." Said Athrun

"Am I imagining things or is that a crowd of girls running to our direction?" Tolle and Athrun walked to the girls then got stepped on.

"Yepp they're after you bro!" Cagalli patted on Kira's back. "You're lucky you had practise in PLANT!"

"Oh fuck! Why does it have to be me!" Kira looked around and saw trees standing outside the school. "Bingo! I'll see you in class Lacus! When you get to class open the..." Kira looked at the tree next to his class window. "Third window down. Bye!" Kira ran off to a tree and climbed up it then ran along the branched. Cagalli and Lacus walked up to the 2 boys lying on the floor then gave them a hand. All 4 of them walked to class.

"Bye Cagalli and Tolle!" Lacus and Athrun said and waving good bye to the 2. The crowd of girls soon lost sight of Kira and gave up. Lacus went to the instructed window Kira gave to her and opened the window to see Kira hiding on the branch outside.

"Thanks Lacus I owe you one!" Kira got into the class.

"No problem!" Lacus stood back. Kira walked to his seat with Athrun and Lacus on his sides. A tall and huge man walked up to Kira.

"Mr Waltfeld?"

"Oh Mr Yamato I saw you jumping on the branches outside."

"Sir am I in trouble?"

"Of course you are unless you join our basketball team!"

_"Blackmail?"_

"So how about it?" Mr Waltfeld had sparkles in his eyes which totally freaked Kira out.

"Um..."

"Kira you should join I mean then we can play some basketball together again!" Athrun convinced Kira into joining.

"Fine! So Mr Waltfeld where do I sign?" Mr Waltfeld took a slip out of his pocket and Kira signed it. Then they got on with their peacefull classes. It was now the end of school and Kira met up with Shinn.

"Yo Kira wanna come with me and Stella to Starbucks?"

"Nah but are you two dating?"

"Yeah why?"

"When?"

"Oh yesterday when we walked home"

"...oh okay...good for you"

Shinn walked off in the direction of Stella. Kira was about to take another step when something grabbed him from the back. He turned around to see what it was.

"Flay? Can you get off me?"

"Why my darling?" Kira shoved Flay off his back.

"I am not you darling! Can you please leave me alone!"

"But we're suppose to be engaged!"

Just then Lacus walking up in Kira's direction and saw how mad he is.

"Oh hi Kira!" Kira turned his head to see Lacus.

"Hey Lacus!" Kira walked up to Lacus to escape Flay.

"Kira don't tell me that you're cheating on me with that horribled pink headed girl!" Kira got angry when he heard what Flay said about his friend then thought...

"Firstly Lacus is not horrible, I love her pink hair!" Lacus started to blush. "And secondly..." Kira pulled Lacus close to him. "We are dating!" As Kira said that he started to blush but Lacus was blushing harder.

"Huh? You can't be dating!"

"Yea I can! I love her!"

"No because you're engaged to me!"

"But on my record, you're dating Sai right now am I not correct?"

Flay stamped her feet then walked off. Kira smiled as he waved good bye to Flay forever. He then turned to see Lacus.

"Um...Lacus?" Kira lowered his head to Lacus' level.

"Are you alright?" All Lacus did was nod.

"You want me to walk you home?"

"O-okay." Kira took Lacus' hand then walked out of school not even looking back.

* * *

**Park**

Lacus was much more calmer now.

"Kira how come you're not walking home with Cagalli?"

"Oh Cagalli had a meeting at the office so she told me to go home first."

"Office?"

"Yeah, she had a meeting with other companies"

"Oh. How come?"

"Because I told her that she should help out with the CEO since it's become really busy lately."

"Okay..." The two walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"About what happened early..."

"Oh yeah thanks for being there to help!"

"So the dating thing was...fake?"

"Yeah dating you was fake." _"But my feelings for you is real"_ Kira said in a whispering voice.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing!" Kira hesitated for a moment. The two carried on walking still holding hands. They walked past a park.

"Kira can we go in the park for a bit?"

"Yeah sure." Lacus ran to the swing.

"Kira can you push me?" Kira sighed "Okay" Kira then walked up to Lacus who was already on the swing.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3, Go!" Kira started to push Lacus really high, then a couple of minutes later, Kira let go since the swing was pushed by Lacus. He walked to the front of the swing to see that Lacus was smiling which made him smile.

"Kira can I get down now?"

"Okay jump!"

"Why can't you stop the swing?"

"Because...my hands hurt! Now jump!"

"I'm scared!" Kira stretched out his arms.

"I'll catch you so jump!" Lacus nodded because she trusted Kira. She jumped. Kira caught Lacus but fell on the floor 1 second after he caught her. She was now lying on top of Kira, she lifted her head.

"See? I caught you."

"Yeah you did and fell."

The two laughed then blushed when they noticed what position they're in.

"I should get up..." Kira nodded. When Lacus and Kira sat up. All Kira could see was Lacus' soft, small and pink lips. He didn't know what he was doing, he leaned into Lacus getting closer to her lips, he got closer and closer and closer then they suddenly touched. Lacus' eyes were wide open in shock but slowly closed. 2 minutes later they broke for breathe.

"Kira?"

"You know how I said that I was dating you to Flay."

"Yeah?"

"When I said that I loved you...I really mean't it." Lacus put one hand on Kira's cheek then leaned close for another kiss.

* * *

**Clyne Household**

Kira walked Lacus home. They two walked up on the front door to see that Lacus' father was there.

"Hi Mr Clyne!"

"Oh Kira is that you? I haven't seen you in 11 years!"

"Yeah dad that's why I didn't come home yesterday remember?" Siegel raised an eye brow.

"Kids I have your support but please use a condom! I want my daughter to not be pregnant at this age."

"A c-c-comdom!" Lacus froze in horror to hear that coming from her dad.

"I'm sorry for asking but what makes you think that I still like Lacus and she still likes me?"

"Well it's obvious how I know about Lacus. I can still see the eyes that you had when you were younger, those eyes are the eye that show you still love Lacus. Plus Lacus keeps on talk about how-" Lacus quickly covered her dad's big mouth before he spills anymore out.

"Well I'll take your advice on being safe...Bye Lacus! See ya tomorrow."

"Go on Kira! Give her a kiss!"

"Mr Clyne I am not a going to act on what you say anymore since I am more mature and not a kid!"

"Kira...you know you want it" Siegel walked into the house so that the 2 can have their privacy.

"I'm sorry Kira, my dad's crazy sometimes."

"Don't sweat it! It's cool."

Kira then kissed Lacus on the lips for a few seconds.

"Bye Lacus." Kira then walked off to his house which was just around the corner. Lacus couldn't stop blushing, neither did Kira.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus are now one step closer to being a couple**

**Just because they kissed and Kira confessed doesn't mean they're dating**

**Lacus still hasn't confessed yet...**


	3. Problems

Chapter 3: Problems

* * *

**Yamato Household**

Kira woke up in fear and sweat all over his face breathing heavily. He looked at the alarm clock beside his bed to see that it was 5 o'clock in the morning. He didn't know why he was so scared when the best thing just happened to him the night before. Kira has never had a nightmare before in his entire life so he didn't know what it felt like.

"Since I'm awake, I might as well get ready." Kira got up on his feet and walked to the bathroom on his floor. It's only been a few since Athrun and Lacus came over to sleep and yet he feels so lonely. After brushing his teeth he got into the tub and came out of the shower to hear the sound of his cellphone. Kira picked up the phone while he was drying his hair.

"Hello?"

"Kira is that you? It's Shinn by the way."

"Yeah, What's up Shinn?"

"Well um...can you come of to my house cause something...bad happened."

"Sure but why?"

"I'll tell you when you come over! Hurry!"

"Okay okay! Chills man but I need to make breakfast for Cagalli though."

"Ok but make it fast!"

Kira legged it downstairs, made Cagalli some toast and left it on the table wrapped and a letter on it saying how he isn't at the table. Then ran upstairs to get his blazer and bag for school.

* * *

**Shinn's House**

Kira knocked on the door to see a very impatient Shinn. Shinn grabbed Kira inside the house, dragged Kira up the stairs to his room and threw Kira on his bed then sat down at a table facing the bed.

"So Shinn how come I'm here?"

"You're like my closest friend next to Athrun but he didn't pick up..." Shinn coughed really loud.

"Shinn just spill it out."

"I have a medical problem and what's worse is that Stella broke up with me." *Cough*

Kira sat still for a moment.

"Shinn are you going to be okay?"

"I-I don't know. "

"Does Stella know about this though?" Kira took Shinn's rubix cube and played it.

"No. I don't want her to think it was her fault and she'll treat me differently if she knows."

"But Shinn, she'll find out."

"Kira I don't want her to know yet, not yet. Please leave it at that and don't tell anyone. You're the only person I can trust right now since we're best mates" Kira stood up and walked to Shinn.

"I'll promise not to tell anyone." The two knuckle bashed promised then Kira went to school. As Kira walked to school, he walked on the road when the green man light was on. He heard a car coming a thought that the car would stop. But it got closer and closer and then Kira new he had to run but it was too late. The last thing he saw was a bright light and someone screaming his name. _"KIRA! WATCH OUT!"_

* * *

**Hospital**

Shinn heard the news and imediantely ran to the hospital, when he got there he gave Cagalli, Athurn and Lacus a call about Kira and they all rushed to the hospital. When they got there, they could see that Kira was treated in a hospital bed. A doctor came out with news.

"Doc what happened to Kira?"

"Mr Yamato is in a state of a damaged rib cage, his right side of the lungs are not pumping enough blood."

"Doctor, is he okay? When will he be released?" Cagalli was really concerned

"Well the treatment will be done in 2 weeks so he will be released in 2 and a half week."

"Thank you doctor!" Lacus bowed her head in thank you

It's been 18 days and Kira was released from the hospital but still had a bandage on his head. There was a car waiting outside for him, Cagalli didn't tell him that someone came to pick him up but he still went to the car. Inside the car was a red headed girl and a tall brunette. Kira froze before entering the car.

"Hello Mr Yamato. It's been a long time" Kira new that it was Flay's father.

"Mr Allstar. Why are you here!"

"Well my daughter told me..." The man looked at Flay then back at Kira. "You're cancelling the engagement? Cheating on my daughter with a mistress from a rivalry company...um...Miss Clyne?"

"Firstly I know that Flay is cheating on me with Sai my BEST FRIEND! And what do you mean by rivalry with the Clyne family?"

"Oh Kira you need to know that the Clyne family runs a CEO as well. Them along with the Zalaa CEO is out to destroy my company."

_"Lacus and Athrun CEO? Oh yeah their fathers run it...Mr Allstar doesn't know I'm friends with them" _Kira thought

"So? I would agree with them. All your company do is blackmail, dominate and destroy. Like what you're doing now!"

"Which is why we need you! Settle things out with the companies and marry my beloved daughter who adores you!"

Just then Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus came to pick Kira up. They ran over to Kira.

"Kira why are you there..." Lacus didn't finish his sentence.

"Mr Allstar why are here? Are you trying to get to us by befriending Kira!"

"Oh Kira I didn't know you had already met the next successors of Clyne and Zalaa CEO."

Cagalli looked at Flay.

"Flay what are you playing at bringing you father here!"

"Cagalli don't interfer!" Kira shouted at Cagalli.

Kira looked around at his two friends then at Flay and her father.

"I will never marry or support you company and Flay even if I die!"

"If you wish Mr Yamato but. You'll regret it!"

Flay's car drove off with Kira pulling the 3. They all went back to Kira and Cagalli's house in silence.

* * *

**Yamato Household**

"Um...Kira what-"

"Don't ask!" Lacus kept her mouth shut.

"Okay then so why don't we get some snacks Lacus?" Lacus nodded and the girls went to the kitchen.

"Kira what happened? Who brang you to the hospital?"

"I-I-I don't know. I saw a bright light...and I think it was Stella but...that person in the car didn't stop driving!"

"Kira?"

"Wha-" Kira put one hand to his head.

"Kira are you okay?"

"Yeah but trying to remember that-her face hurts!"

"So the drivers a girl."

"Yeah that's all I remember."

*RING RING*

The phone rang and Kira went to pick it up.

"Hello this is Kira speaking."

...

"Really? Is he okay?"

...

Kira dropped the phone with a petrified look on his face.

"Kira what's wrong?" Athrun ran to Kira.

"Shinn...his...we need to go."

Athrun understood Kira's word and new something happened to Shinn.

Cagalli and Lacus came in seeing that Kira and Athrun was leaving.

"Kira...Athrun where are you guys going." Cagalli questioned.

"To see Shinn." Athrun and Kira put on a sad face.

"We'll go too!" Cagalli nodded and the boys then agreed.

* * *

**Asuka Household**

Kira opened the front door of Shinn's house and saw a black haired women on her knees crying next to someone on the sofa. Kira noticed that Stella was covering her mouth trying not to cry but had tears dropping down her cheeks.

"Stella what's going on with Shinn?" Cagalli and Lacus rushing over to her and hugging her

"Shinn's...in a...coma!" Stella let out all her tears and cried on the two's shoulders.

Kira walked over to the sleeping Shinn with Athrun. Athrun knelt down next to Shinn's mother calming her down.

"Shinn why are you like this...it's only been an hour since I got out of hospital and now you're going in."

Kira looked over at the crying mother.

"When is the ambulance coming?"

"In 10 minutes" She sobbed.

He also conforted Shinn's mother, until the ambulance came. Shinn was carried to the ambulance car with his mom and Stella inside. They waved goodbye as the ambulance car disappeared.

"Let's get back to Kira and Cagalli's house." Athrun said breaking the silence. They nodded then walked back to Kira and Cagalli's house in complete silence. They walked through the front door, Kira collapsed on the couch, Cagalli went to get some refreshments with the help of Lacus and Athrun turned the TV on.

Cagalli and Lacus came back with popcorn and a big bottle of coke.

"What are those for?" Kira questioned

"We are watching a movie to lighten up the mood." Cagalli said with Lacus nodding.

Kira and Athrun looked at each other then smiled.

"Lets get something to watch then."

They started watching and about half way through the movie, the homephone rung. Kira got off the couch and walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Lacus?"_

"Oh Mr Clyne, no this is Kira."

_"Hello there young man, may I talk with my daughter please?"_

"Yes sir." Kira called Lacus over then walked back to the couch.

A few minutes later, Lacus came back with a sad face.

"Guys, I have to go home. Athrun, my dad wanted to talk to you." Athrun then had the same face as Lacus.

"Okay. I'll drive you home." Athrun turned to siblings and bidded farewell then left with Lacus.

Kira and Cagalli were curious about them, why they had sad faces and had to leave early so they one and only thing they did was stalk the two.

Once Athrun and Lacus drove off, Kira and Cagalli drove in their car a few blocks behind them.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, that's basically calling us bad people..." Kira worringly said.

"Brother, its called being serious." Kira nodded then they continued to stalk the other two. Athrun made a stop at Lacus' house, and got out walking into her house with her.

Kira and Cagalli quietly got out of their car and walked to the house. They peaked into a random window and surprisingly where Athrun and Lacus was. The siblings heard two other voices, one was probably Mr Clyne.

_Lacus: Dad, why are we discussing about this now?_

_Mr Clyne: Because the time has come._

_Athrun: But we can make our own choices._

_Mr Clyne: Sorry but without you two combining our companies, we won't be able to keep our CEO safe._

_Mr Zalaa: You two chose this a long time ago to save us, please keep that in mind._

_Lacus: Why does it have to be so soon?_

_Mr Clyne: Our company is going to need all of Athrun's support. It's to keep you alive._

_Mr Zalaa: The wedding will be held next week sunday no further questions asked!_

_Athrun: Father! Can't we change that? We can still support each other!_

_Mr Clyne: There needs to be a bond between to CEOs to make it stronger, there is no other way._

_Mr Zalaa: Lets go son._

* * *

Kira and Cagalli stopped listening, they went back to their car and drove back silently and heartbroken. They got back to the house.

"I can't believe that they kept this from us!" Kira was no more heartbroken but angry.

"I thought our kiss mean't something but...shes getting married to Athrun!"

"Kira, I know how you feel, I like Athrun as well..." Cagalli broke down in tears, something Kira never saw before. He calmed her which helped him calm down then they went to sleep.

_"How can Lacus do this to me? I gave my heart to her a few days ago. She kissed me back. I thought there were no secrets! But...shes already in engaged...how can I face her now? I should call this...relationship to an end." _Kira shut his eyes and went sleep.

* * *

**Sorry I'm late to post this chapter, I've been busy over the summer.**

**Please review and tell me any mistakes or problems**

**Also PM me what new things you'd like in the chapter**


	4. Regrets

Chapter 4: Regrets

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

_Kira and Cagalli stopped listening, they went back to their car and drove back silently and heartbroken. They got back to the house._

_"I can't believe that they kept this from us!" Kira was no more heartbroken but angry._

_"I thought our kiss mean't something but...shes getting married to Athrun!"_

_"Kira, I know how you feel, I like Athrun as well..." Cagalli broke down in tears, something Kira never saw before. He calmed her which helped him calm down then they went to sleep._

_"How can Lacus do this to me? I gave my heart to her a few days ago. She kissed me back. I thought there were no secrets! But...shes already in engaged...how can I face her now? I should call this...relationship to an end." Kira shut his eyes and went sleep._

* * *

**Yamato Household**

Kira woke up from a nightmare he had, really tired. He looked at the time to see it was still early. He couldn't sleep anymore because of his nightmare.

_Ugh! It's only 5am! Why did I wake up so early...Oh right, yesterday...It might be a dream! Yeah, a dream...only, it feels so real._

Kira sat up on his bed frowning on what happened. He sighed and got off his bed walking towards the bathroom to bath and brush his teeth. He hopped in the shower looking up at the water running down his hair and face. He was now staring at himself in the mirror whilst brushing his teeth filling his eyes with misery.

_What's wrong with me? I've never been this glum in my life! Snap out of your sadness Kira! Being like this won't change a thing._

After that, Kira walked back into his room drying his hair with his towel. It was now 5:30 and Kira had time to do something before he woke up Cagalli. Kira got changed then walked into the living room to see letters and forms, he went to look at them.

"Hm...This is from our company...maybe I'll spend my time on this..." So Kira read and filled out the letters, he was half way through the reading and filling when a certain sleepy blondie walked into the room.

"K-Kira..." Kira turned to his sister.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" He said with concern.

"I-I'm kinda scared...Did it really happen yesterday?" Kira went to Cagalli.

"I think you should get ready, we'll talk about this later." Kira then looked at the time. It was now 6:45.

"Come on Cagalli, go take a shower and brush your teeth. I'll make breakfast." Kira smiled at her and she nodded slowly walking to the bathroom on the girls floor.

"Right, time to make breakfast then head off to school..." Kira was smiling for a moment then saddened as he walked off to the kitchen remembering yesterday. Kira finished off cooking and set out the food wondering where Cagalli was.

"Hm? Why is she taking so long?" Kira walked up to the girls floor, he heard sobbing coming from Cagalli's room. He knocked on the door to hear no response, instead he heard the sobs getting louder. Rarely thinking, he opened the door to see his poor sister on the floor surrounded in tears. Kira ran over to her comforting and hugging her.

"Cagalli, it's okay."

"I-it's not okay!" Kira was shocked, he had nothing to say, his never seen Cagalli in this state before. He wished he could do something but he was hopeless, the only person who he could think of that would calm her down was Athrun.

"Come on Cagalli, you should eat breakfast." Kira lifted his sister up slowly and lead her to the dining room. Fortunately, she stopped crying after taking a bite Kira's delicious breakfast meal.

"Kira...Can I stay at home today?" Kira looked up at Cagalli saddening his face as she looks down at the table.

"Okay but...What about your education?"

"I'll manage it somehow but...you sound like dad." We looked at each other then laughed.

"Alright, have a healthy lunch okay?" She nodded as she packed away her dishes. Kira did too then cleaned up the table. It was now 7:15 and Kira packed up his bag.

"Cagalli! I'm going now!"

"Okay! See you after school!" Kira walked out the door and sighed.

"I can't believe Athrun can cause Cagalli to become this weak." Kira spoke to himself with sadness in his voice. He then walked to school mentally slapping himself trying to put on a happy and normal face. He walked through the park looking at his phone to see if Cagalli texted him but she didn't.

* * *

**On the way to school**

"Yo Kira!" Tolle tapped Kira's shoulder.

"Oh hey Tolle, how's the work going?"

"Ugh! It's complicated! Who knew that PLANT has such complex...stuff!" Kira smiled at him.

"Come on, it's not _that_ hard. You've experienced it before at PLANT."

"Yeah but they gave me easier tasks!"

"You'll manage...I've been wondering, have you talked to Mirialla yet?" Tolle shook his head and frowned.

"I think shes avoiding me."

"Oh. Well then you have a mission! To try and talk to her. Go my trusty friend and accomplish your mission!" Kira pushed Tolle's back forward as they entered the school. Tolle looked back at Kira then forward again running off to class.

Kira let out a big sigh and continued to walk to class still trying to get the thought of Lacus and Athrun's engagement out of his head. _Why couldn't they have told me? My best friend and what seems to be engaged girlfriend hid this from me. What's worse is that Athrun caused Cagalli to be in a state where she won't come to school! Yesterday should be a dream, I heard that twins can have the same dreams...yesterday was a dream! That's right, it was a dream...Just to confirm, I'll have to ask the two but I don't feel like talking to them today...maybe tomorrow, yeah tomorrow is a perfect day!_ Kira thought. It calmed him down for a while. He reached the classroom without bumping into the two, he was quite glad not to see them but also forgot that they were in his class.

* * *

**Classroom**

Kira opened the door to see his friends talking to each other near his desk. What made him feel uneasy was that Lacus was there. Kira tried to quietly walk out and go home when one of his friends saw him.

"Oi Kira! Come here!" Dearka screamed. Kira wanted to cry when they spotted him, he walked up to them trying to look cheerful.

"H-Hey guys!" Lacus and Athrun looked at him weirdly.

"Wheres Cagalli?" Athrun putting on a happy expression.

"She's ill, got the flu."

"Is she okay? Want us to drop by?" Lacus said with concern. She was now holding onto Athrun's arm which hurt Kira's heart.

"She's fine, she'll come back to school later on. No need for visitors, she doesn't want to give you guys that flu too." His friends sighed in relief then they talked, Kira wasn't the one to speak much, he just kept a plain expression.

Time flied by so fast for everyone else except Kira. His face was plain, his answers left no emotion and he avoided contact at lunch. This got Athrun and Lacus worried, they left early and so did everyone. Kira just finished off packing his stuff. He walked out the door and to the gate to see the last people he wanted to talk to; Athrun and Lacus.

"Kira, we need to talk." Kira nodded not being interested in anything his friend said. They walked towards Kira's home.

"We're worried about you Kira! You stopped talking to us all of a sudden." Lacus said.

"You shouldn't be concerned about me."

"Yes we should. We're your friends, we want you to tell us what's been on your mind." Athrun said making Kira stop walking.

"Friends huh? Well, do you guys have anything to tell me? We're best friends right? Best friends tell everything to each other. Do you guys have a secret?" Athrun and Lacus looked at each other more longer than 2 minutes then face Kira.

"N-No, we don't have any secrets that we haven't told you." Lacus said trying not to look at Kira's face. Kira knew Lacus too well, they've been dating for only a couple of days but have been childhood friends for years. He knew that Lacus was lying, he knew now that what happened the night before was real. Now he doesn't even consider Lacus ever liking him, shes just dating him for population.

Kira froze, eyes widened staring at the two who were looking at the ground as if there was something interesting on the floor. Heartbroken and teared apart, lied to by his best friends and regreting ever even meeting them.

"Liars..." Athrun looked up and so did Lacus.

"Pardon?" Athrun said.

"Y-You guys are LIARS!" Kira shouted.

"What are you talking about? We would never lie to you!"

"I don't believe anything your saying! I know you guys are secretly engaged! Why would you hide that from me?" Athrun and Lacus gasped.

"H-How did you know that?"

"Answer my question first. Why did you hide it from me?"

"We didn't want to hurt or let you know Kira!"

"Well, you chose the wrong path because you already did. You two hurt us." Kira said with hurt in his voice, then ran to his house feeling tears roll down his eyes.

* * *

**Yamato Household**

Kira opened the door to the house panting as he got inside. He was running quite fast, he did that because when he ran off when he was speaking with Athrun and Lacus, they followed after him trying to explain. He didn't look back, didn't want to hear and blocked them from him. I lost them halfway through the run but carried on running trying to take away the pain in his heart. It was still hurting, even now.

Kira walked over to the couch, dropped his bag and threw himself on the couch looking up at the plain white ceiling. Just then Cagalli came in eating a sandwich she made.

"Kira!"

She swallowed her sandwich whole.

"Welcome back!"

Kira turned his head slightly to face her

"Ah...Yes, I'm back." He put on a forcing smile.

Cagalli saw right through it.

"Did something happen today?"

Kira sighed, he had to tell her.

"Athrun and Lacus lied to me...They lied and hid a secret from us." Kira sat up and Cagalli went to sit opposite.

"...Oh...S-So, it is true...About yesterday."

Kira looked at her and nodded.

"T-They lied to us...they hid it from us...It's hurting too much!" Cagalli said now forming tears in her eyes.

Kira ran over to her and embraced her trying to comfort his sister.

"W-Will y-y-you b-be able t-to go to school?" Cagalli now wiping her tears as she said it.

"I'll only go if you go." She nods. Kira then stood up and walked over to the homephone.

"Kira, what are you doing?"

Kira dialed a number.

"I'm negociating with the Allster company."

"Why? I thought you hated them!"

"I don't know why! I just...need to do this...I can't come together with Lacus' and Athrun's company anymore. It'll hurt too much so now I have to go with Allsters even if I don't want to. That's the only way we can live and become a more powerful group." Cagalli ran up to him and shaking her head.

"No Kira! You don't like them! I'll...Marry Yuna...I don't mind, I don't want you to force yourself into their family."

Kira turned and smiled at her.

"Thank you Cagalli but...We _need_ their help."

"Fine, I'm going to marry Yuna as well! It'll help the company right?"

"Of course! Having a well trained and smart company of Orb is a good option. Do you want to marry him though? I feel like I'm pushing you to your limit, you and Yuna are only childhood friends."

"You're not pushing me to the limit Kira. I'm doing this on my own free will. Don't worry Kira, Yuna makes me really happy." Kira smiled again and patted Cagalli's head.

"Thank you for being so caring Cagalli."

"Well, this is for our family, we worked hard to get here. I don't want everything we worked hard on to disappear...When I get married to Yuna, I want it to be in 5 days."

"Huh? Why?"

Cagalli put her hand to her arm

"Because...I want to forget about Athrun."

"Okay. If that's what you want. Will you be able to go school tomorrow?"

She nodded.

"Well, go to the dining room and set out the table, I'll make a call to Yuna and the Allsters."

Cagalli nodded again then went off.

* * *

**~Time Skip~ After Dinner**

Kira looked at the time, it was 8:37.

"We should get ready to go to sleep."

Cagalli agreed.

"I'm going to take a shower then sleep." Cagalli dismissed herself from the table and left.

Kira stood up and cleaned the table and dishes then went to take a shower as well.

_Cagalli and Yuna getting married huh? This isn't what she wanted, she wanted Athrun. I don't want this wedding to happen! Me and Flay...I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm living a nightmare, joining forces with Allster's company is insane! _Kira walked to his room collasping on the bed.

"Maybe if I just sleep, all the bad dreams and nightmares will...go...away." Kira drifted off to sleep like a soundly lion cub.

Meanwhile Cagalli was still up.

"I'm getting married to Yuna in 5 days, I should be happy...I'm not! Why is it! Why can't I just forget about him!" She throws a pillow at the door. She was obiviously angry.

"Why can't I just have want I want? Why can't I just have...Athrun..." Cagalli layed down on her bed turning to the side to see a recent photo of her, Athrun, Lacus and Kira smiling and laughing. That moment was the most peaceful moment she has ever had. She silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Yikes! Turn of events now. Looks like Cagalli is soon to get married to someone Kira doesn't like.**

**What will happen? How will Athrun react? What will Kira do? What evil things will Flay try? What does Lacus think of Kira's situation?**

**A very devastating chapter this is! Finally becoming couples a few days ago but now is split up. **

**Please review on this! I appreciate you guys reading it!**


End file.
